The Clans of Grace: New Beginnings
by Thornstar
Summary: The Clans of Grace were once struck with a terrible disease that nearly wiped out the island clans. Many moons have pasted since then, and Starclan decides that a new clan must emerge from the abandoned area that Roseclan once called territory.
1. Chapter 1

**Rouges**

Breeze - cinnamon colored tom

Shimmer - red colored she-cat

Eclipse - black and white she-cat

Burn - red and white tom with a scar over his eye

Bone - blue tom with a torn ear

Reed - cinnamon and white tom

Splash - blue she-cat with odd colored eyes

Swift - black tom

Oak - small chocolate and white tom


	2. Prologue

Stardust seemed to float around like fireflies as a trio of cats made their way to Sapphire Lake, the gathering spot of all the clans, living and dead.

One of the cats, a gray tabby with white paws, grumbled crankily "Meadowstar better have a good reason for us out here."

"I'm pretty sure she does, Cloudstar." a small messy furred black tom meowed before turning to the large pale gray next to him "Did she say anything to you, Wasptail, being her former Medicine cat and all?"

Wasptail mentally cursed as the former Leafclan asked. Of course Meadowstar had told him her plan and at first he thought the light brown spotted she-cat was crazy, but after pondering about it for a while he realized that she was right. "No" he lied "Just because I'm her medicine cat doesn't mean she'll tell me everything, Mousestar."

Mousestar narrowed his eyes and said noting more as the group approached the bushes and brambles the bordered the small island. The small tom easily squeezed through the plants while his companies had a bit more trouble.

"Meadowstar." Wasptail meowed as he spotted the she-cat.

Said she-cat stood up from her perch on the smooth stones that sat in the middle of the clearing. Her bright green eyes seemed to smile down at the others.

"Why did you call us?" Cloudstar practically growled out.

"We all know the horrid disease that swept through the island." Meadowstar began.

"Of course we know!" the gray tabby she-cat roared "It nearly destroyed Coralclan!"

"It hardly touched Leafclan..." Mousestar muttered.

Cloudstar rounded on the small tom, teeth bared in a ferocious snarl "That's because your clan fled to Diamond Mountain!"

Mousestar flicked his tail "Colorstar made a important decision, It's not his fault your clan didn't think of it first."

The former Coralclan gave a deep growl, her gray tabby fur stood on end as her claws unsheathed and dug into the starry grass. The small tom bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws as well, he braced himself for an attack until the light brown she-cat's voice broke through the tension.

"Leaders!" Meadowstar yowled, grabbing the attention of feuding cats "What happened in the past, happened. It's time to leave that behind and look towards the future."

Cloudstar twitched her ears and the spotted she gave a confused and untrusting glare "What do you mean by that, Meadowstar?"

The she-cat stepped down from the stones "It's time that Grace opened it's waters to a new clan."

"A new clan?" Mousestar meowed "You mean-"

"Having a group of Rogues come to Grace?" Cloudstar hissed "Those Rogues will tear Grace and the warrior code apart! Rogues-"

"Are what started the clans." Meadowstar cut in as she padded towards the cats "Besides the cat I've chosen has the markings of a leader and a true warrior."

The gray tabby's ears folded backwards "And how many cats have agreed to let this happen?"

"I have." Wasptail spoke up as he stood next to his leader, he almost flinched under the glares of both the Coralclan and Leafclan leader. He swallowed before continuing "Seastar, Softstar, and Colorstar have already approved of this decision."

"Do what you want." Cloudstar growled as she turned around "But leave Coralclan out of it." with that she left the clearing.

Mousestar watched as the she-cat left before turning back towards Meadowstar and Wasptail "Where shall this new clan be staying?"

"In the territory that Roseclan has abandoned."

"Isn't that where-"

"Yes it is."

Mousestar bowed his head and prepared to leave "I wish you luck, Meadowstar."

Wasptail watched as the small tom disappeared behind the bushes, the pale gray tom turned his attention to the she-cat next to him "How are we suppose to make this work? Soon, word will spread to every cat in Starclan about this and if we fail...there's no way they'll let us live it down..."

"Don't worry about that for now, Wasptail." She turned to him "I have a plan set out for him, all you have to do is train their chosen medicine cat."

The tom bowed his head in acknowledgement "Who is 'He'?"

Meadowstar gave him a curt smile as she wrapped her tail around her paws "You and the others will find out in due time."


End file.
